


To Serve and Love

by hchollym



Category: Lost
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Slash, Slight fluff and angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym
Summary: Richard never expected this. He knew that Benjamin Linus was special from the moment he met him, but he never imagined that Ben would end up being so special to him personally.





	To Serve and Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write something about LOST for a long time, and I finally got around to it! It's a bit late, and I doubt that anyone will actually read this, but that's okay. Richard/Ben are my main OTP for this fandom, so I couldn't resist forever. 
> 
> If anyone does happen to read this, comments are always lovely :)

Richard never expected this. 

He knew that Benjamin Linus was special from the moment he met him, but he never imagined that Ben would end up being so special to him personally.

The feel of Ben’s body pressed flush against him is enough to make him dizzy, their hands desperately groping and grasping every piece of exposed flesh on one another. Their kisses are like alcohol, making Richard feel drunk on desire, as their tongues fervently explore the other’s mouth like it is their first kiss all over again. 

No matter how many times they do this dance, Richard never grows tired of it. It is exhilarating and addicting every time, and Richard would gladly overdose on this type of drug. 

Ben is always rigid and distant around everyone else, but it’s different when they are alone. Those are the rare moments when Ben lets his guard down, and Richard is always fascinated by how many emotions seemed to overcome the other man at once. 

It was the first time they did this that Richard realized Ben wasn’t unfeeling at all; he actually feels _too much_ and too deeply. He just hides it under a careful mask of indifference, because he has learned that wearing your heart of your sleeve only leaves you vulnerable to attacks. 

He hates that Ben had to learn that lesson the hard way; that Ben is now overly cautious and distrusting of everyone around him as a result. Yet, on a selfish level, he loves that he is the only one who gets to see this side of Ben. It feels special, like it’s the two of them against the world.

Ben is usually rough and intense, fucking Richard so that he’s sore for days, because he needs an outlet to get rid of all the anger that he bottles up inside. 

Every once in a while though, Ben takes his time, gently and hesitantly exploring every inch of Richard’s skin. He always seemed awed by the fact that every bit of Richard is his and only his. Ben hasn’t had many things to himself during his life; certainly not people. 

The first time Richard had pulled him into his arms afterwards, Ben had tensed immediately, and Richard could feeling his own heart hammering in his chest as the nerves twisted and coiled in his stomach, but he refused to let go. He waited, holding his breath, and Ben had finally relaxed, albeit not completely. 

Even now, after all this time, Ben is still hesitant every time Richard holds him; the show of affection completely alien and foreign to him. It makes Richard’s heart ache, and he has the overwhelming desire to protect Ben from the world. It’s ironic, since Ben is one of the biggest threats _to_ the world, yet it doesn’t change Richard’s feelings. 

No, he certainly never expected to fall in love with Benjamin Linus, but he also doesn’t regret it. His job has always been to serve the leader of their people, and he’s never felt happier about it.


End file.
